


party

by miraculove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculove/pseuds/miraculove
Summary: its a party for the miraculous holders but with a surprise





	party

the party to end all partys you are invited to the miraculous part at the effile tower in 2days ladybug invite your friends. come as Marinette the letter came with attachments to earings at first she thought it was a joke   
marinette Tikki cried its addressed to you maybe its master fu having a party for the holders   
fine but I'm talking to cat noir about this  
fine tikki said with a smirk   
so she asked cat on patrol if he got a letter he told her he did so it had to be real hay did you get something for your ring   
yeah I did and its pawsome he said with his signature grin wide on his face   
what is it  
your not going to believe its brass nocel rings that say hahaha he laugh i'm the cat meow and I'm not joking   
isint it wired he wants us to go as or human forms she said sternly  
yeah I guess a little wait if we're going to be in a room together maybe we can find each other  
sure why not who are you bringing as a friend   
maybe my bro or maybe my childhood friend   
you know you can bring as many as you want   
oh so i guess ill bring both and maybe my driver oh a helper who are you bringing LB   
um maybe my girl maybe class maybe parents   
oh I heard there was going to be awesome food there they hired a bakery the best in Paris   
oh my god you mean the dupain chang bakery she asked knowing the answer   
yah ohh I can't wait it's going to be our first date  
ugh she grunted as she rolled her eyes then the playful came out but you have to catch me first kitty kitty   
almost a puddle he finally picked himself off the roof to make a come back you know when I find you I'm not responsible for my actions   
which made her swallow hard ill be waiting kitty as she pet his head and swung her yo-yo to leave buy


End file.
